Detective Comics Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * The Scarlet Horde ** Bixley ** Carl Kruger ** Ryder ** Travis Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Thoria Other Characters: * Karl Palchex Locations: * Luxen Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Villains: * Lenaire Other Characters: * Jim Ward * Wyatt Locations: * :* Sage City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Brenda Villains: * Morton Caleb Other Characters: * Mr. Hartwicke * Emilie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Marcel Other Characters: * Roster * Norton * Nogata * West * Hank Blaentz Locations: * Canada Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * "Sparky" Regan * Hank Other Characters: * Kelly * Neil * Baldwin Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mambu Villains: * Warriors of the Great White Godess Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Doctor Farnsby * Fink * Sneer Other Characters: * Diana Penton * Fui Onyui Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Batman Wars Against the Dirigible of Doom" is reprinted in the following issues: :* Batman Archives, Volume 1 :* Batman Chronicles, Volume 1 :* Secret Origins (Volume 1) #1 :* Batman: From the 30's to the 70's * Batman's origin is revealed for the first time in this issue. The origin is a two-page spread that serves as a prologue to the main story. It is titled, "The Batman and How He Came to Be". It is reprinted in Batman: The Greatest Stories Ever Told. Batman chronologically appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #65. * First appearance of the Golden Age versions of Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne and Joe Chill. All three appear in flashback only. * The Batplane is destroyed in this issue. * This is the second time that the Batman has used a gun. But this time, rather than shooting a vampire, he kills a human being. * It is revealed that Batman uses a secret laboratory at Wayne Manor to develop his weapons. The Batcave has yet to be introduced. * This story contains the second reference to Batman's hometown as Manhattan, New York. At the time of publishing, Gotham City has yet to be introduced into Earth-Two continuity. * | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman * Batman and the Mad Monk * Detective Comics | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Detective Comics #33 index entry * Detective Comics #33, Batman story, recap * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Thomas Wayne (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Martha Wayne (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Joseph Chilton (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Earth-Two/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Wayne Manor/Appearances Category:Bartholomew Regan (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Buck Marshall (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Lawrence Steele (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Cyril Saunders (New Earth)/Appearances Category:Cosmo (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Bruce Nelson (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Samuel Bradley (New Earth)/Appearances Category:Shorty Morgan (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Park Row/Appearances